Indiferencia
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque cuando un Slytherin te ama es para siempre, lo mismo es cuando te odia… pero nada hay mas doloroso que su indiferencia…


Bueno, he aqui otra historia de esas que me ronda la mente a veces... espero les guste...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... si fuera asi el Harco seria cannon... see... ah! lo demás es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**INDIFERENCIA**

Se volteó rápidamente cuando vio la cabellera rubia avanzando hacia él, fue entonces cuando apreso la cintura de su acompañante y lo inclino contra la pared, apoderándose de los labios rosas que ya esperaban por un beso. Trato de besarle con pasión, pero los besos no se sentían correctos. Parecía como si ese hecho estuviera mal, profundamente mal.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió cuando Draco Malfoy paso a un costado de ellos, la máscara de indiferencia y la mirada plateada convertida en hielo, pero fuera de su sempiterno gesto, ni un solo músculo se movió en su rostro cuando lo vio prácticamente comiéndose a Terry. Tragó saliva mientras sentía el nudo en su garganta intensificándose, la bilis subiendo a presión hasta su boca, amargándole el gusto. Se separó del castaño en cuanto el Malfoy dio la vuelta a la esquina, y apenas pudo darle una sonrisa de disculpa al mago que lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

Para él no era secreto que Terry presumía con cuanto mago o bruja quisiera escucharle del hecho de que era el nuevo novio del Niño-que-vivió-y-venció, y como a Harry le convenía este hecho, nunca le había sacado de su error. Lo que quería más que nada es que Terry siguiera inventando cosas sobre ambos, pues al hacerlo, cada chisme, ya magnificado, llegaba a oídos de cierta serpiente plateada a la cual odiaba con toda su alma de la misma manera que había amado.

Porque eso decía para sí mismo.

Había enterrado sus sentimientos para con ese rubio profundamente debajo de rencor y desprecio, convencido de que lo único que Malfoy se merecía era su venganza. Aun podía recordar las imágenes que le habían abierto los ojos definitivamente, ojos que el mismo se había encargado de cerrar a pesar de que todos sus amigos le querían hacer ver la verdad.

Pero finalmente, ese día había llegado.

Y de qué manera…

_-Flash Back-_

_Se paró en seco sintiéndose terriblemente incomodo al observar a su odiado profesor de Pociones comiéndose con la boca a la alta figura encapuchada en medio del corredor. Se tragó el bufido de fastidio que le subió la garganta, pensando en que tendría que dar la vuelta y tomar el camino más largo. Se había estado dirigiendo hacia las mazmorras para ver a Draco, su novio de hacía poco más de tres meses. El hecho era que estaba haciendo trampa, pues el Slytherin le había pedido no encontrarse con el ese día, pues tenía que hablar con su padre seriamente y seguro que llevaría un largo tiempo._

_La guerra había terminado hacía poco más de un año, y gracias a su testimonio, tanto Draco y Lucius Malfoy como Severus Snape se habían librado de ir a Azkaban, solamente con alguna sentencia menor. Desafortunadamente, Narcissa Malfoy había muerto poco después de que le había mentido al Lord, a manos de su propia hermana, quien había descubierto la mentira._

_Harry no había esperado ningún tipo de agradecimiento, por lo que se sorprendió cuando, a la salida del Ministerio, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy lo había alcanzado para darle un escueto gracias. Harry se había quedado tan perplejo que solamente había atinado a balbucear, y después de un corto titubeo, le había ofrecido su mano. Para su completa sorpresa, Draco se la había estrechado de vuelta._

_La inusual amistad comenzó a dar frutos lentamente, tan lentamente, que cuando quisieron darse cuenta se había convertido en algo más. Con palabras susurradas, mejillas enrojecidas, mucho valor Gryffindor y un poco de final rendición, su relación comenzó una noche de principios de octubre en una de las aulas vacías de la Torre de Astronomía. Ninguno de los dos supo quién había besado primero al otro, pero terminaron abrazados estrechamente, recargados en una de las enormes paredes, hablando de quien sabe que cosas y mirando las estrellas._

_Harry sabía que aun tenía muchos obstáculos que sortear para poder estar con Draco, pero no le importaba, pues el sabía que le amaba, que desde un tiempo antes de la guerra ya le había comenzado a querer, cuando le había seguido, totalmente obsesionado por su actuar. Suspiro quedamente al imaginarse al rubio completamente desnudo y en sus brazos, tal y como venía deseando tenerlo desde hacía un par de semanas._

_Harry quería estar con él, perder su virginidad con su rubio, sobre todo porque había sido maravilloso saber que Draco era igual de virgen que el en ese aspecto, a pesar de todo lo que se dijera de él en el colegio. Sonrió al pensar en todos los ingenuos que pensaban que aún tenían una oportunidad con su rubio. Ni loco lo dejaría escapar._

_Enfoco entonces la mirada hacia el frente y cual sería su sorpresa al percatarse del peculiar brillo platinado que escapaba de la capucha del desconocido que prácticamente se comía a besos a Snape, viendo más a detalle las pálidas y masculinas manos que le sujetaban del grasiento cabello, la silueta delgada recortándose contra la tela oscura de la túnica y para terminar, el escudo Malfoy sobre una de las elegantes solapas._

_-No…-_

_Harry sintió como el aire se vació de sus pulmones, mientras el dolor más atroz lo atravesaba por entero, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Ninguno de los dos magos se percató de la figura doblada por el dolor a tan solo unos pasos, quien se mordía los labios con fuerza hasta hacerse sangre para no emitir ningún sollozo. Los amantes continuaron besándose, mientras el chico pelinegro los miraba, las lágrimas empañando sus verdes esmeraldas, la superficie pulida endureciéndose en odio en rencor. Quiso sacar su varita para lanzarles algún vicioso hechizo, pero el mago de pelo oscuro jalo al otro hacia dentro de sus habitaciones, la puerta cerrándose con un ligero chasquido._

_Ninguno de los dos magos se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter rezumaba odio por la mirada._

_Y tampoco lo vieron correr desesperado hacia su torre, bañado en llanto, el corazón llenándose de odio y rencor por el ser que hasta ese momento había sido su amado…_

_-Fin de Flash Back- _

Al día siguiente, y después de haber hablado con Hermione y Ron, Harry se había lanzado sobre Draco, golpeándolo en dos ocasiones, mientras le gritaba cientos de insultos contra él y toda su familia, restregándole su infidelidad frente a todo el mundo que se encontraba despierto a esas horas, ante la atónita y dolida mirada del rubio, y después de eso, simplemente le dio la espalda y salió corriendo.

Draco había intentado hasta la saciedad hablar con él para aclarar el malentendido, pero Harry había sido tajante y lo había rechazado mil veces. No contento con eso, había gritado que solamente le había dado una oportunidad para vigilarlo de cerca, pues no creía ni por un segundo que se hubiese reformado y que estaba esperando que cometiera alguno de sus crímenes para enviarlo a Azkaban sin boleto de salida.

La mirada que Draco le había lanzado le había congelado la sangre en las venas, pero lo que más le había dolido en el alma fue que, finalmente y con toda la dignidad Malfoy que poseía, el rubio le había dicho que dejaría de insistir pues no se lo merecía. A Harry le había dolido en el alma, pero como había dicho Ron en ese momento, seguramente no lo quería tanto como decía porque se había dado por vencido muy fácilmente.

Un par de días después, Harry había comenzado a salir con Seamus Finnegan, quien era más puta que Chang y la Weasley menor juntas. De ahí le siguió Ernie Mcmillan, Dean Thomas, Justin Flint-Fletchey y una innumerable lista de amantes que habría echo enrojecer de envidia a Casanova, y finalmente había terminado con Terry Boot.

El rubio soportaba con entereza y dignidad los comentarios hirientes y las burlas que le lanzaban día si y día también los magos y brujas que vieron en las palabras de Harry una forma de vengarse contra aquel que odiaban con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo objeto de escarnio hasta en su propia Casa, donde se burlaban de él y más de un hechizo que no había sido detenido a tiempo lo había mandado a la enfermería. Y aun así el rubio había continuado estoico, sin decir ni una palabra al respecto.

Mientras tanto, en las semanas siguientes, a Draco no se le había visto con nadie, aunque Harry seguía diciéndose que a él no lo engañaba más, porque seguramente seguía viéndose clandestinamente con Snape, a quien le había agarrado un odio visceral, aun más profundo si cabe, y utilizaba cualquier oportunidad para insultarle, haciendo a Gryffindor perder puntos al por mayor. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se percató de ese hecho y las habladurías comenzaron a correr más fuertemente, el rumor de que el rubio se acostaba con Severus Snape, siéndole infiel al Héroe corrió por el castillo como pólvora, llegando a los oídos de la misma directora.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando vio la alta figura de su amigo correr hacia él, deteniéndose junto a Terry en el pasillo, decidido a esperarlo.

-¡Harry, espera!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hay reunión en el gran comedor… Mcgonagall va a hablar sobre los avances para la ceremonia de graduación…-

-¡Que fastidio!-dijo Terry, rodando los ojos en un intento de parecerse a Malfoy, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Vamos…-dijo el moreno, jalando a su amante y a su mejor amigo con rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Dentro ya se encontraba el grueso del alumnado, Harry volteo discretamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes, buscando a cierto rubio, pero no lo encontró. Pensó que quizás estaría con Snape aprovechando que no había nadie para descubrirlos en su idilio. Sonrió de lado malignamente mientras pensaba en las palabras que usaría cuando Mcgonagall lo llamara para ser testigo. Soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada extrañada de Neville.

-Queridos alumnos, los he reunido para comentar algunas noticias que me parece que deben ser de su conocimiento…-

Harry se desconectó del discurso durante un momento cuando vio la pálida figura de Draco Malfoy caminando junto a su padre, quien andaba con ese aire elegante y aristocrático que le había heredado a su hijo rumbo a la mesa de profesores, llegando hasta ella y parándose al lado de Severus Snape, con Draco en medio de ambos, aunque un poco adelantado. La rabia se elevó intensamente dentro de él, y no se percató de que estaba haciendo vibrar la cubertería con su magia involuntaria hasta que Hermione a su lado le dio un codazo.

-…En otro orden de ideas… quiero comunicarles que este será el último año en que el Profesor Severus Snape será parte del cuerpo docente de nuestra querida institución. Severus me acaba de informar que al terminar el año lectivo, dejara su cargo como profesor de Pociones para dedicarse de lleno a continuar con sus actualizaciones como Maestro de Pociones y que además, a mediados del mes de agosto, contraerá nupcias con el Señor Malfoy aquí presente… er… Lucius Malfoy, si… por lo que este será el último año que…-

Si la tierra se hubiera abierto para Harry y se lo hubiera tragado, él hubiera estado completamente agradecido. El alma se le fue a los pies cuando la noticia impacto en su cerebro, adormeciendo todo a su alrededor. No fue consciente de las miradas de asombro y culpa que le lanzaron Ron y Hermione, ni de las cientos de miradas que recibió de todas las personas que le habían escuchado gritarle al rubio que era un infiel. Su rostro se puso pálido, la bilis subiendo a su boca y las lágrimas empañando su visión, aunque esta vez por diferente causa.

Busco con la mirada a Draco, quien a su vez miraba hacia el frente, la cabeza erguida con orgullo, la pose altiva y la mirada desafiante, una media sonrisa de suficiencia adornando sus pálidos labios. Pese a todo, Draco nunca había perdido su orgullo, y ahora lo veía bien, tampoco su dignidad. Mcgonagall termino de hablar y se escucharon algunos aplausos de gente que se encontraba aún muy sorprendida por la reciente noticia, no porque el grasiento de Snape fuera a casarse con semejante monumento como lo era Lucius Malfoy, sino porque las odiosas palabras de Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy resonaban en sus cabezas como si las hubiera gritado momentos antes. Los Malfoy y Snape bajaron del estrado donde estaba la mesa de profesores, caminando hacia la salida. Cuando pasaron frente a las largas mesas, Harry Potter se puso de pie, tratando de acercarse al joven mago.

-Draco…-susurro, el nudo en la garganta casi ahogando sus palabras.

Draco no se detuvo, ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Camino hasta llegar al extremo de la mesa, donde Theodore Nott hijo lo esperaba. Le tendió la mano al rubio, entrelazándola con la suya, jalándolo hacia sus brazos y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios rosa coral.

Harry sintió como si mil cruciatus le fueran lanzados al corazón, su mirada empañada clavada en el rubio que caminaba del brazo del otro chico hacia la salida, hacia una nueva vida donde el no existiría. Las piernas no lo sostuvieron y se dejó caer sin fuerzas en su asiento, mientras todo su alrededor se revolucionaba en un rugido ensordecedor de cientos de voces hablando sobre lo mismo.

Apenas se percató de la mirada de vergüenza de Hermione, pero fue la mirada de dolor y culpa de Ron lo que lo trajo de regreso.

-Blaise me dejo…dijo que no quiere tener nada que ver con una persona tan rencorosa, cizañosa y cruel…-dijo el pelirrojo, las lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas.

A su lado, Terry trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, mortificado por el reciente descubrimiento, sabiendo que el moreno le dejaría por Malfoy y él se quedaría sin nada. Lo abrazo tratando de que lo ratificara como su novio, pero el moreno ni siquiera se movió.

Harry no sintió nada, ni dolor, odio, o rencor, solo un inmenso vació se extendió dentro de él, y en ese momento supo que, hiciera lo que hiciera, estuviera con quien estuviera, ese vacío nunca podría ser llenado.

Porque al ser que lo había hecho sentir completo el mismo lo había alejado para siempre. El, que había sido el pobre huérfano que nunca había tenido nada y deseado todo, cuando lo había tenido todo, lo había alejado de si para nunca volver.

Levanto la varita y con un murmullo, se lanzó un hechizo.

Al día siguiente, cuando el profeta fuera entregado, la noticia del suicidio del Héroe del mundo Mágico seria primera plana.

En una mansión en Wiltshire, un joven mago rubio acurrucaría su cuerpo desnudo contra el muy desnudo cuerpo de su también joven amante…

Y en San Mungo, un joven pelirrojo recibiría la noticia de la pérdida de su hijo y su consecuente imposibilidad para volver a gestar de por vida por el golpe de un hechizo fallido…

Porque cuando un Slytherin te ama es para siempre, lo mismo es cuando te odia… pero nada hay mas doloroso que su indiferencia…


End file.
